


Starbase Olympia

by llap_ping



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Disability, F/M/M, Flashbacks, Limb loss, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, T'hy'la, alternative universe, previous relationships, shan'hal'lak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child Spock suffered from a Le-Matya attack which set him on a different path away from a future with the Enterprise. Spock never became First Officer where he could protect Jim Kirk from a mission gone wrong. But fate works in mysterious ways, and brings these two men together, where they cross paths at the intergalactic Olympic Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time in progress. Seriously, I have had this idea since the winter games were on in 2014. 
> 
> Big Thank you to spockshair.tumblr.com whom has helped Beta this story xx
> 
> There is a sensor cloak mentioned in this story which is taken from the episode "Is There in Truth No Beauty?".
> 
> To get into the science behind this story alternate universe. - When TOS Spock Prime travels back in time to the AOS Universe, he changes events which when the AOS Spock will eventually travel back in time in conjuncture with the animated series in the episode "Yesteryear" He manages to save his younger self but only barely. - And it is in this universe that this story is possible. The original TOS Spock is in this universe that I have created.  
> Its pretty far fetched, and if you don't understand no worries because you don't really need to know this for the story. But I thought I would just put this information out there incase anyone was at all interested.
> 
> In this first chapter there is a Spock/Stonn/T'Pring sex scene which you can skip if you prefer. This story will mainly be a Spirk fic.
> 
> If there are any Vulcan words used in the text, I will put the translations in the notes at the bottom of every chapter.

_“Can all passengers please make their way to the dock lounge, located on deck 4 for departure to Starbase Olympia. Keep track of your belongings and don't leave baggage unattended. We hope you have had a pleasant warp. Thank you for traveling with United Travel Alpha, on behalf of all staff, we wish you all good luck in this years games!”_

The sound of the automated announcement could barely be heard over the excitement aboard. James Kirk stood with his hands pressed flat against the transparent aluminum window of the observation deck. Among the stars were other ships, Romulan vessels, Tellarite ships. Even a Klingon carrier ship was docking to the Starbase. In the distance shining just like the stars; Starfleet ships kept watch, for any unfriendly action. - Modern peacekeepers, each ship loaded with enough laser power to blow the whole base up if needed.

The Starbase itself was a beacon of light, its design had hardly changed in the fifty years since it was constructed, based in the center of the Alpha quadrant. Its colours vibrant and shining, flags representing over sixty planets; even some not yet a part of the Federation.

As the ship got closer to the dock, the observation deck became more sparse of its occupants; mainly humans as the journey started from Earth. A few people were still gathering their belongings, in no rush as they made their way to the turbolifts.

A hesitant voice called from his side,“Captain Kirk?” Seven years later and the mention of his title still caused a small pang of pain in his chest.

“I'm not a Captain any more,” Jim smiled, moving his hands from the window to turn to the young woman at his side.

“It's a courtesy Captain, the Federation recognizes a hero,” The woman smiled, crooking her head to the side to study him, her eyes crinkling at the edges from familiarity of the action, “Are you competing this year sir?”

Jim nodded, clearing his throat, “If I can get through the qualifier round. And yourself...?” Jim hedged at a name.

“Carol. Carol Marcus. And no, I am not here for the sports. I'm here on behalf of my father, official business, Earth relations, It's all a little-” Carol was cut off when a loud southern accent cut across the room.

“Jim! God-sake man, the whole team is already on the base, and here you are! I'm a doctor not a baby-sitter!” McCoy's voice maintaining the same volume despite now being at their side. “Now, go get! You need to be signing in, in at the base. This ship's only docked for another ten minutes and I'll be damned if I don't get off this blasten ship before I have to be beamed through space from the ships orbit.” McCoy rocked up on his feet, shaking his head before smiling toward Carol, nodding a terse, “Dr Marcus.”

“Yeah, yeah Bones, I'm coming. Doctor Marcus, care to join us?” Jim smiled, putting on the charm.

As the three made their way to the turbolift, bags slung over their shoulders, Carol looped her arm through Jim’s, “I'll have to decline I'm afraid, I am due to spend a while longer aboard. I will be sure to see you later on though gentlemen.”

Bidding a hasty goodbye, McCoy then dragged Jim off the ship, only letting go of his arm when he all but placed him in the queue for athletes to register, in the main foyer of the Starbase. “I'll see you later kid,” McCoy grumbled “Don't go causing any trouble.”

“Thanks Bones!” Jim called, over the crowd that swirled all around, McCoy disappearing between bodies.

Chuckling to himself, Jim sighed setting his duffel bag on the floor waiting for the line to move forward. “'Bones' is a curious name for a human, is it not?” a dark voice asked from in front of him in the line.

Jumping slightly Jim's breath hitched as the man turned around, smooth bangs cut straight across his head to reveal angled eyebrows, and pointed ears. All signs pointing to a Vulcan. “Bones is a nickname. Jim Kirk.” Jim smiled, moving a hand up in the ta'al to introduce himself to the Vulcan. “I mean, he's Bones, I'm Jim. Bones isn't a nickname for Jim, Jim's a nickname for James. Though he's Leonard, and Bones isn't short for...” nervous laughter bubbled from his chest, as Jim struggled to introduce himself.

“Fascinating, no one introduces themselves to me like that.” The Vulcan said dead-pan, his eyes shining, with respect and amusement toward the slightly shorter human.

Jim slowly lowered his hand, his blush receding slightly, “Yeah, I'm sure I'm the only one to ramble over an introduction.”

The Vulcan's eyes blazed again, the corner of his mouth threatening to curl in a smile, “Although your introduction was quite unique and surely memorable James, I was not referring to your speech, but more to your Vulcan gesture. Even among my own people, they seem to believe a greeting using their extremities toward me illogical, as I am unable to reciprocate.”

Understanding slowly dawned on Jim as he perceived the Vulcans chest toward where his arms should be. Where only two bumps protruded instead. A new blush spread across his face, “Surely that's more illogical, seems a little rude too.”

“Indeed, I too believe it to be an unnecessary diversion, and your exchange was refreshing. I am S'chn T'gai Spock.” Tilting his head forward slightly, in his own greeting.

“Pleasure Mr. Spock,” Jim smiled, gesturing to Spock's bag at the floor in an offer to move it as the line became shorter. With a nod in acknowledgment, Jim helped shuffle their bags down the line, “So what are you competing in?”

“I will be representing Vulcan, in my final games, for the one hundred meter backstroke. I will be retiring after these games to shadow my father, and become an ambassador to Earth.”

Jim's smile became wider again if possible, “Ambassador Sarek?” With a nod in confirmation from Spock, Jim shook his head, “It would appear that I have met your father on several occasions, I worked on a starship a while ago, and I helped his travels to Babel. What a coincidence, Spock.” Jim nudged his shoulder then, “Retirement already? This is only my first games.”

At the mention of his father, one of Spock's eyebrows rose to his hairline, the second following in controlled amusement when his age was hinted at, “Vulcan lifespans differ, I would estimate that we are at the same maturation now in respect to our own biology.” Spock ignored the faint pink colour dusting Jim's cheeks, but a small spark ignited deep in his chest, “From your physique, I can estimate your area of sport is based in full body strength, am I correct in my hypothesis?”

Jim's blush turned scorching, a little part of himself indulging in the fact that Spock was viewing his 'physique'. “Yeah, Judo. In the uh... Paralympics too.” Clearing his throat, Jim cringed at his own behavior. It was nothing to be ashamed of, but over the seven years since the accident, Jim still struggled to come to terms with it himself.

Shaking away the embarrassment, Jim gestured to his attire, “It's a visual aid.” it happened to be a large slightly opaque cloak, from his neck to the floor layered over his ordinary clothes. But what appeared to be jewels jotted around the fabric, were in-fact sensors, relaying the world around Jim to a small mechanism behind his eyes.

“My compliments to your tailor, It appears to be a highly sophisticated sensor web,” Spock paused looking Jim up and down unabashedly, “And If I may say so myself James, It compliments your appearance.”

“Call me Jim, please.”

The rest of the time spent in the line, passed faster than either man expected. Jim spending most of the time smiling up at Spock as they conversed, discovering little mannerisms that made Spock unique to the rest of the Vulcans Jim had met before.

When both men had their own room assignments, and with their luggage secured on their shoulders – Jim maybe stood closer than needed when he helped Spock adjust his bag .  
They shared a turbolift to the fourth floor. Jim made his way onto the deck, giving the ta'al back to Spock as the doors closed. The shy smile from Spock was only visible for a split second, before he disappeared on his journey to the deck above.

The opening ceremony for this years Universal Olympics, was hosted by the Orion species. The large dome at the top of the Starbase was buzzing with the thousands of spectators as they all stood cheering. The room was decorated with hundreds of thousands of lights interwoven with traditional Orion plants. The center of the hall had over five thousand Orion girls dancing in synchronization to the sound of traditional music. The athletes from each planet were then escorted in a group around the hall, waving and smiling to the spectators as they made their way around the room.

Earth's own Olympics had been on hold during World War III. Having a comeback in 2054, to create a sense of unity among everyone on Earth. The games became accepting to everyone, with every sport. Every four years the new Olympic games held summer and winter sports, and the Paralympic games all at the same time, over the course of two months.

After first contact for Earth and the building of the Federation of Planets with many species across the Universe. Earth Olympics began to incorporate sports discovered from other species. Sports of strength, stamina, and logic to create equality across all types of athlete.

The Universal Olympics came about in the 22nd century. When most planets had their own global games, the idea of inter-species competition in games from all cultures was excitement enough. Some games had to be remastered for the majority of people to compete in. A Klingon tournament of Bat'leth, had new rules for the games, where it was safer to participate in – less maiming and severe injuries were a plus. The Octran Fertility Contest didn't have a single rule change though, as most species seemed to enjoy naked basketball.

Although this years opening ceremony wasn't all that, the party afterward was well worth the wait. Team Earth was sat at a large table between the Andorian team, and the Tellarite team. The meal was specialized to each table, the replicator on their center creating a feast of Earth delicacies, and maybe a few pizzas.

After the meal, athletes moved around the room, meeting old friends from previous games, and sussing out  
the new meat they'll be up against. “How's your first taste of the Olympics treating you?” Uhura sang as she bumped up next to Jim who was standing at the edge of the room.  
“It's... There's a lot of people,” Jim smiled back, perceiving the room, and everyone moving around. Holding his bottle of water a little closer to his chest, Jim winced as an Orion woman came a little too close and bumped into his cloak, making him temporarily blind for a few seconds from interference.

“You know... If you stand near the Vulcans they give you a little bit of personal space, and there will be no unnecessary contact to your... dress.” Uhura giggled, “Come on.” and then Jim was being lead toward the Vulcan table, most occupants still seated at the table, with only a few venturing out into the teeming crowd to socialize.

“Oh there's T'Pring! I came second to her in the last games, she is so nice... for a Vulcan,” Uhura whispered back to Jim for his benefit. Leading him over to where she was sat between two other Vulcans. The closer they got, the more similarities Jim picked up. The Vulcan on her right being Spock. “T'Pring,” Uhura schooled her features, moving her hand to the Vulcan salute.

Recognizing Uhura, she stood moving her own hand to reciprocate the gesture, “Nyota Uhura, Live long and prosper. It is an honor for us to meet again.”

“May I introduce, Captain James Kirk,” Uhura grinned, inducing a blush from Jim at the formality.

Spock stood from T'Pring's side, nodding his head toward them both, “Miss Uhura, Captain.” The humor in his eyes was a depth unknown to Jim, but Jim's embarrassment was obvious to everyone. The Vulcan on T'Pring's other side also stood, giving his greetings, T'Pring introducing him as Stonn.

Jim gave his salute to all three, “Stonn, T'Pring, Spock.” Uhura literally yanking Jim's hand down when he greeted Spock.

Uhura floundered momentarily, “Please, excuse my friend! He's blind, he meant no offense Mr Spock!”

“As a Vulcan I am not offended. However Miss Uhura, I am acquainted with the Captain, and have made myself clear that I appreciate the greeting.” Spock all but smiled, as he moved to allow Jim and Uhura to sit between himself and T'Pring, by shuffling the Vulcans around the table to make room. “Join us.”

Jim smiled sitting next to Spock. Uhura already ignoring him in favor of catching up with T'Pring. “We meet again, so soon.”

“Indeed, it has been only five point six hours since our parting. Are your accommodations on the base satisfactory?”

“Yeah it's alright, I'm rooming with a few others from the team but we all get along good, I can't complain.” Jim smiled in Spock's direction, grateful for someone easy to talk to. His sensors hardly detecting movement from this side of the hall.

“I too am sharing, but with T'Pring and Stonn, their company as well causes no complaints.” Spock nodded toward the pair in question as they shared a Vulcan kiss, their fingers brushing momentarily before resting their hands back on the table as they conversed with Uhura.

“Oh awkward, third wheeling. I know what that feels like.” Jim shrugged, turning back toward Spock.

“I am afraid I am unfamiliar with that human phrase.”

“Well, it means that you're the single friend to a couple. Humans consider it awkward. I -” Jim was cut off by Spock's frown.

“No you misunderstand, in Vulcan culture, a disabled Vulcan usually forms a bond with a mated couple, so as to receive mental and physical support. When I was a child, I was betrothed to T'Pring, and then when my handicap situation occurred, T'Pring agreed to keep the betrothal I had with her, only if she could choose her own mate. When she chose Stonn, my bond with her was moved to attach to the mating bond they had with one another.” Spock spoke calmly.

Jim swallowed drinking some more water, trying to ignore that little bit of hope that had been squashed. “Oh, so you've got a Vulcan threesome marriage thing going on... cool.”

“Not quite, if I am to find a bond with another that is strong enough to support the both of us. I would move my mind to be with theirs. The situation with Stonn and T'Pring could last my lifetime, or temporarily depending on whether I am able to find my true soul mate.” Spock spoke, a fond look in his eyes.

“Sounds pretty romantic for a Vulcan, Spock.” Jim tried his best to hide his smile behind the bottle as he took another sip.

Spock chose not to reply to that statement, instead he brought up the subject of training regimes and for the rest of the night they discussed diets and skill development. When Spock left with T'Pring and Stonn, he bid Jim a farewell, agreeing with the blonde human that it would be enjoyable for them to meet again at each others convenience.

In the privacy of their temporary accommodation, Stonn unpacked their luggage, pulling out three meditation mats, each unique in pattern and colour. As he lit their incense, T'Pring helped Spock undress, and don him in a robe. Soon all three were knelt on their mats, quietly processing their day, and restoring their shields to maintain control while in a highly competitive situation, with species with a large range of psi capability.

T'Pring was the first to come to from their meditation. Readying herself for a couple hours sleep, she washed and dressed for bed. When she felt the stirrings of Spock's mind, she exited the bathroom. “My mind wishes to join to your mind T'Pring, your collected thoughts would be welcome to me.” Spock said as immediately as she had appeared.

Nodding her head in agreement, she helped Spock shrug his robe off, before they both sat on their knees in the centre of the bed they were all to share. Her hand came to gently caress Spock's face, his eyes fluttering slightly as she stroked two fingers across his lips in a kiss, his lips not as sensitive as a Vulcan's fingers, but sensitive to all Vulcans nonetheless. Her fingers quickly sought out his meld points, “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

T'Prings mind was a comfort, a blanket of colour and warmth, of original imaginative thought, acceptance and reassurance. Just as when Spock was a child and indulged in his mother's arms, his face in her neck as he told her of his troubles. T'Pring's mind allowed him to sigh, allowed him to share his thoughts without shame. Spock revealed to her a face. Captain James Kirk an enigma to a feeling deeply controlled, a feeling controlled from his stomach to his chest. The swirling colour of his eyes, deep and unexplored, and at the same time oblivious to the world around him. T'Pring supported his feelings, leading Spock to his own curiosity and hope.

Stonn's mind had its own strength, a support and caring side which only Spock and T'Pring could see. When his mind joined theirs an unmeasurable time later, he was quick to understand and encouraged Spock to continue to let his feelings grow, lending him support through their link to help reinforce his shields so as not to allow this strong new emotion show. - Like extending a garden to allow more flowers to grow, and replacing the old fence with a stronger wall, to protect the growing garden from strong winds.

Their minds then moved and rested together, glowing in the intimate moment. Contentment washed over the three Vulcans, filling their mind and body with love and compassion. Slowly supporting each other and drawing away, each coming back to their own mind as Stonn and T'Pring lowered their arms to rest on their laps. The three Vulcans looked toward one another with blank controlled emotionless faces, content with the loving bond they knew was between them.

Stonn queried looking between his telsu rehek. “Are you in need of any physical stimulation, T'Pring? Spock?” After all it was only logical to ask.

The only give away to Spock's less-than-Vulcan-self being a slight green blush that peppered his cheeks when he allowed his emotions to show, “I would not be averse. T'Pring?”

“It appears that while in both your minds, you have swayed my needs,” T'Pring agreed, anticipation seeping through the recently used bond. The mind sharing only having recently passed.

“Stonn, are you as unaware as I am to which T'Pring is referencing?” Spock raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the bed big enough for all three of them.

“Spock,” Stonn leaned forward, running the fingers of his left hand over Spock's lips, his right hand tangling with T'Pring's, “Perhaps T'Pring is referencing to your thoughts of having the blond captain the way I have you.”

Spock's breath hitched as Stonn's strong and sure fingers caressed his lips, as his eyes looked onto the erotic movements T'Pring's hand made against Stonn's other hand. Sass and playfulness was something Spock had always had, and he wasn't going to stop now. “Have me? In what way telsu sa-ka-ashausu?”

Stonn enjoyed when Spock could express himself to them both in privacy, in a way that he was chastised for in the public eye for being un-Vulcan like.

Stonn pressed his fingers harder against Spock's lips, his own breath hitching at being between both of his bondmates.

“I am certain you both were sharing pleasurable memories and ideas between one another. Encouraging each others drive for physical contact. Knowing full well that when the meld was to separate, I would also wish to participate in your pleasurable activity planned.” T'Pring quirked an eyebrow looking at the “caught” looks of her boys. Stonn still kneeling beside her, and Spock lounging back against the cushions.

Spock and Stonn looked towards one another, silently in cahoots. In a quick movement, T'Pring was flat on her back, nestled between Spock and Stonn, all three now lying flat on the bed. Spock hooking one leg over T'Pring, simultaneously spreading her legs, and pushing his growing cock to the side of her hip.

Stonn's large arms wrapping the three of them together. One hand caressing Spock's back, pushing him closer to T'Pring, his other hand trailing the lightest touches down T'Pring's body, down between her legs. Moaning at the pleasure in the presence of his telsu.

T'Pring began stroking Spock in the way she knew he liked best. With a free hand now, Stonn quickly moved it to his own cock, throbbing as he watched T'Pring and Spock. His right hand creating a rhythmic noise as T'Pring's juices slipped between his fingers and her folds.

The feelings of pleasure swirled between the three of them as they fed off their bond. Stonn matching the speed at which T'Pring moved her hand up and down Spock's sex, the same beat of time as she also pushed her sensitive fingers across his lips. In and out, matching Stonn as he stroked himself and T'Pring.

With a collective groan, the trio completed their pleasure together, their bond dragging them all to the end. Laying against each other, reeling in their control.

After T'Pring had cleaned herself and her boys up. Lips pressed fingers, fingers caressed fingers, and then there was still a few hours for the Vulcans to rest in sleep for the games to begin when they would awake.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until several days later when Spock met Jim again.

The cheers of the gamma deck echoed in the room, a constant chant of “Sulu! Sulu! Sulu!” As all the Humans in the room cheered the fencer on. The wheelchairs rocked and creaked as the fencers leaned, avoided and jabbed at one another. The room was full to the rafters, species from all over the galaxy gathered for the final of the paralympic fencing. A human male and an Andorian female. Not only different genders but different species competing against one another, a universal equality introduced a few hundred years ago for the games.

Spock had wandered from event to event, catching glimpses of different sporting events. Observing each group of athletes, noting their unique combination of agility and strength for each individual sport.  
Noticing a familiar face amongst the crowd, and the tug in his stomach as he remembered his bondmates encouragement to interact with the individual; Spock made his way through the crowd. “Jim!” raising his voice slightly, the human looked around him puzzled. “Jim, it is I, Spock.”

Jim smiled in his general direction, the human next to him making room for Spock to sit between them both. “Hey Spock, do me a favor and tell me the score,” Jim smiled leaning toward Spock to speak up above the roaring crowd.

“I am uncertain as to how this terran game keeps track of the winner, but judging the look of disappointment on the Andorians, I can only assume Team Earth is in the lead,” Spock spoke softly and firmly against Jim's cheek, his eyes maintaining focus on the mesmerizing flicks and bends of the athletes.

“Adda boy Sulu,” Jim smiled almost hesitantly, his hand patting against Spock's thigh before resting between the folds of his robe.

When an Orion horn blew signaling the end of the match, the entire stadium rose to their feet cheering. Jim and Spock remained sitting, the hand on Spock's leg squeezing for attention as a face full of anticipation turned to him, “Who won?!” Jim shouted, his eyes flittering to the side of Spocks face.

With a quick assessment, Spock noticed Jim wasn't wearing his 'sensing cloak', making him completely blind, instead he was dressed in lose grey sweat pants, and a tight fitting 'Team Earth' shirt, tightly wraping his muscular chest. Straightening his neck and focusing his own gaze back to Jims deep blue eyes Spock said “Hikaru Sulu has won a Gold medal for Team Earth,” Instantly his face brightened, his eyes crinkling as a smile split across his golden face.

Laughing, Jim looped an arm around Spock's neck, leaning their foreheads together briefly, as he then stood and cheered down to the stage. The doctor standing next to Jim grabbing his arm steady as his enthusiasm and lack of sight caused him to wobble slightly on his feet. “Sulu!” Jim wooed, his voice surely unrecognizable in the crowd to the victor, but nether the less, the human male on the platform looked up and saluted in their direction.

Standing up and leaning toward Jim, Spock lowered his voice “I believe Mr Sulu has just honored you, Captain.” Jim stopped his bouncing, his face dropping slightly to a diluted smile, a shadow of its past joy. Posture straight, Jim nodded his head in the direction of the victor, acknowledging the salute.

“Spock, would you care to escort me to the lower viewing deck?” Jim asked, his hand grasping Spock's shoulder, not waiting for a chance to reply.

“Certainly, although the crowd is large ahead, so please hold on, I do not wish to lose you,” The crowd would naturally part for a Vulcan, but the warmth of Jim's hand was not something he was willing to admit he would miss if he were to let go - even to himself.

The viewing deck had only a few people milling around, and the sudden lack of a crowd was cold and a little unsettling as the silence between the two men became louder. “Where would you like to sit Jim?”

Jim squeezed Spock's shoulder, “By a window? Somewhere where there will be a good view for you.”

Spock nodded, leading the way to a section of the viewing deck which was clear. The room itself was circular, glass stretching around the whole room, a transparent dome to look out at the stars, and the orbiting star ships.

When they came to a halt, Jim reached out ahead of him, Spock wishing he could lead Jim's hand to the window, only able to guide him with his voice, “The window is a little to your right Jim,” Finger tips crushed against the transparent aluminum, Jim smiling fondly, as he slowly sat down, his legs crossed, body facing the window, with his hands pressed flat against its surface.

With blind eyes he looked out into the wonder of the universe, his eyes flicking from star to star only in his imagination. “It's probably the only thing I miss,” Jim sighed. Spock deeming it acceptable to kneel next to him, his thigh nearly touching Jim's knee. “I miss looking out at the stars, my cloak can't pick up things that far away, but I like sitting by windows anyway, even if I can only pick up a blank wall” Jim laughed, “... I can remember when I used to sneak out my room an night and sit on the roof. Look out at the stars and the shipyard, all lit up like a city.”

“When I was a child I too found solace in the skies at night,” If Spock had arms, would he forget his Vulcan control to be able to touch Jim at this time? The fact that he couldn't even if he wanted to, hurt Spock at that moment.

After a long sigh, Jim dropped his hands from the window, his eyes still tracing paths back and forth, “Sulu was my first officer, I -”

When his voice broke, Spock rushed out “You do not need to explain yourself to me James,”

“No, no.” Jim breathed in shakily. “I want to tell you... I just.” Closing his eyes, and allowing his head to drop slightly he tried again, “I'd been Captain for about a year, but it was my first real mission. I mean, transporting ambassadors around isn't very thrilling. The mission was to meet with Romulans who were ruling over a civilization, that had only just achieved warp. The Romulans were convincing native people, that the Federation was dangerous and when we beamed down to help the natives and explain, we stepped into a trap.” Jim frowned, shaking his head as he recalled to Spock what had happened. “Two of my friends were killed. Sulu nearly died, the phaser only damaging his spine was a miracle really.” A sad smile crossed his face as he looked toward Spock, his eyes opening, shining with emotion.

“Mr Sulu is alive though, and he is an olympic champion. Reports of your captaincy that day show how brave and heroic you were Jim. You managed to single handedly escape from torture, help your injured first officer back to your ship, and get the rest of your crew to safety, all the while being newly blinded from torment.”

Jim laughed lightly nudging his shoulder into Spock's side, “Have you been reading my file Mr Spock?” Jim mocked.

Spock was glad that Jim was unable to read the emotion on his face as he was affronted, “I did research.”

“Research? Huh, so that's what kids these days are calling it,” Jim smiled.

“I am not a child-”

Jim laughed knocking his head against Spock's shoulder, “So tell me what I'm looking at here.” gesturing to the skies.

Spock relaxed slightly allowing a small smile as he watched the stars, “There is a Federation vessel directly ahead, though its serial number is unreadable from this distance, it is orbiting the Starbase Olympia in a clockwise fashion, we are currently viewing the underside. To your left is a constellation of stars, its standard translation meaning 'the voyage home'...”

With his head rested against Spock's shoulder, Jim smiled softly as he looked through Spock's eyes at the stars.

Spock was of course a gentleman, and at the end of the evening, he escorted Jim back to his room, kissing him gently on his cheek before walking back to the turbolift. Sighing, Jim leaned back against the door, a sharp hiss with the door sliding open caused Jim to jump.

“I thought I heard someone out here, get your ass in, and get some god damn rest. Im not gonna say it again, so get!” McCoy said gruffly, his sleves pulled up to his elbow, the edges still damp. Most likely from helping both Sulu and Scotty in the bathroom when they needed a hand. Sulu was already fast asleep in bed, his wheelchair folded up against his bed. Exhausted from his day.

“'Ere you are lad, fancy a drink with meself and the Doc'?” Scotty said, already leaning forward in his wheelchair to grab another glass.

“If Pike knew I was letting you two drink before your games, he would kill me.” Bones grumbled into his tumbler, swirling it before taking another sip.

Jim sat on the edge of his bed, as a makeshift seat, taking a sip of his drink, and clinking it against the other glasses before knocking back the drink. While Scotty poured another drink. “Congrats on your qualifier earlier Scotty! Team Earth- or should I say, mostly Team Scotland. - looks like we have a chance at getting a medal for curling this time.”

“Ach,” Scotty blushed hiding behind his drink, his face going as red as his Team Earth pyjamas.

The conversation continued on light topics, and after a few glasses Jim lay back with his arms spread, his empty glass threatening to roll out of his hand to the floor. “I think I'm in love!” Jim sighed, hiccuping slightly at the end.

“Who you got chasing after ya now?” Scotty smiled rolling his eyes at the Doctor who looked like he was thinking of something far away.

“Im not telling, but he's dreamy.” Jim sighed, resting one hand on his chest. “He's a swimmer. I just want to run my hands over his streamlined chest.” Jim hummed, closing his eyes.

“Okay, thats enough, time to go to sleep.” Leonard spoke up, collecting the glasses and the bottle to put them away in a draw. “Scotty youve had a bit to drink, you need a hand?” Already pulling down the sheets for Scotty to get under.

“I can handle meself from ere thanks Doc,” Scotty smiled, patting the man on the arm before hefting himself up in to bed.

Jim had continued to ramble all the while, “I wish I could see his eyes, like see-see them, y'know? They look beautiful, but how beautiful, what colour are they. But his lips, Bones, I could just kiss him all day long. So scrummy.” Jim complained a bit when he was forced to sit up, as McCoy helped pull his cloak over his head. “He's married though.” Jim sighed, flopping back on to the bed.

“What?” Len whispered, not wanting to wake Sulu.

“He's married, not seriously, but I feel so bad. He says he's waiting for a soulmate, to look after him, but I can't even look after myself.” Jim's voice broke. “I don't deserve him Bones. I can't even look after myself.” Jim sobbed, pushing the heel of his hands into his eyes.

“Jim, don't, you'll disrupt the receptors.” McCoy said soothingly, pulling the man's arm away. “You're getting distressed, and you know you need to start calming down now, or I'll have to use a hypo.”

Flinging his arms down, Jim moved his head away from where McCoy was, not wanting him to see his tears. But the room was partly lit, and both Scotty and Leonard could see the tracks. Scotty gestured towards Jim, asking whether he should say anything, with a shake of his head, Leonard encouraged Scotty to go to sleep, pulling Jim further up the bed and taking his shoes off before sitting down next to him and taking his arms, stroking soothingly.

“Now listen here kid. You remember what you were like when you first came to train. You couldn't even hold your head up high. You wouldn't throw a punch, and you had been eating too much ice cream for anyone to have. But you picked yourself up, you trained, you became stronger than you ever were in the 'fleet. Hell, that's an acomplishment right there. Here you are now, your first chance to make a go at all that hard work.” Standing up, McCoy pulled the covers over Jim before settling down again at his side. “Now this ain't gonna be the last time youre gonna cry on this trip. You've been through a lot Jim, but your strong enough now to help yourself through the tough times. Don't stress yourself out. You are more than capable to look after yourself! And of course you deserve whoever it is you like. The question is whether they deserve you. Now as your best friend, you're gonna have to point out mister tall dark and handsome, because I'm picturing some sappy old man.” McCoy smiled, ruffling Jims hair before walking to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_-Flashback-_

_“Jim, Honey, please get up today.” A woman in her late fifties asked, scuttling around a dark room to open the curtains and let in some fresh air. “I'm running you a bath. I'll call when its ready, hows that? Then maybe later we can go into town and pick up some groceries.”_

_The light shone into the room, a stream hitting Jim in the face, vacant eyes blinking sparingly. As he lay motionless on an unmade bed._

_The woman let her lip quaver, knowing there would be no response even if he could see the effect this was having on his mother. She left the room quickly, padding at her eyes. It had been weeks, and every day there was no change in Jim's condition. He had been given constructive surgery to his eyes, receptors fitted as soon as he was back aboard the Enterprise, but his sensory cloak was still unpackaged, sitting in the corner of his room. The room he had as a child, everything still in it's place from his teen years. Only now, there was an adult man in that room, a man who didn't want to help himself._

_Setting up the bathroom with a fresh towel and some clean clothes, Winona turned to taps off, swirling the water. “Jim.” She called, “Jim, the bath is ready!”_

_Making her way into her own room, she got ready for the day, combing her hair, and adding a small amount of make up. Heading to the landing to go downstairs to start on breakfast, she could see Jim still in bed._

_Walking into his room, she gently shook his foot which was sticking out of the bed. “Come on now Jim, the water's getting cold.” Still with no response she sobbed, “JIM!”_

_Blinking eyes stared past her directly into the light, ignoring the woman. “I can't deal with this any more Jim. We're both too old for me to be treating you like a child. I need you to help out around the farm. I NEED MY SON BACK!” She shouted, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking, “I WANT MY JIMMY BACK! My sweet son.” She sobbed bending down to rest her face against his shoulder._

_Tentatively, Jim wrapped his arms around his mother crying as he stared into the too harsh sunlight._

_-End Flashback-_


	3. Chapter 3

Early mornings on Starbase Olympia were allocated to training for upcoming events. The open plan decks were full of gymnastic equipment, crash mats, and courts. In the center of the room was the medical base. Doctors and medics from all over the universe chatting and exchanging information on their specialties.

Leonard McCoy had been the Doctor for Team Earth for nearly over a decade now. He loved his job, as he felt that by helping professional athletes with a sprained ankle, or a broken arm, back to one hundred percent, he was helping them achieve universal medals. In extension something he helped them achieve. When Jim Kirk was scouted to join the team after his accident, McCoy had his work cut out for him, as Jim seemed to forget he was blind, wondering off to bump and fall over things, it was like having an over grown toddler that needed undivided attention. Attention that McCoy could use on watching the naked basketball teams warming up on one of the nearest courts.

So McCoy was left no choice, watching glumly as Jim practiced Judo with another member of team Earth. The guy Jim was wrestling with had a blind fold on to even out the playing field, though not by much, as he himself had achieved a bronze and a silver medal at the previous games in the no-handicap version of the sport.

“Bones, I can hear you huffing from here, seriously what's got you bothered?” Jim asked panting on the mat as they took a breather.

His dueling partner chose that moment to tug his blind-fold off, wiping his face down and looking out at the room. “Whew Jim, I'm sorry you can't see this, but it looks like McCoy's annoyed he's sitting with us, rather than a little closer to the Octran Fertility Contest warm-up.”

“Oh what no fair. Who's playing who?” Jim asked sitting up like a lightning bolt, grabbing the floor next to him for his sensory cloak. Quickly pulling it on, Jim viewed the general outline of the bodies running back and forth across the court. “What I would _give_ to see some _colour_ in those nipples, someone should seriously upgrade these sensor webs to catalogue colour.”

The three men, along with the majority of the room watched the friendly game, pausing with their own training to watch the alien bodies run across the court, slick with sweat.

A voice cleared behind them, startling them to look around, “Doctor McCoy,” Uhura smiled, directing their attention to her, “My ankle feels a little sore, and I was wondering if you could run a regenerator over it please?”

“Let's see what I can do,” Leonard smiled, reaching into his medical bag. Uhura gracefully sat down, her leotard shining under the bright lights of the deck.

Jim took this opportunity to sneak away from McCoy's babysitting, making his way past the gymnast floor where T'Pring was practicing her routine, where Uhura had just come from. Smiling cautiously her way as he made his way to the turbolifts down to the floor below where he knew Spock would be training.

The sensors of his cloak didn't work very well near large bodies of water, and the turbulent water messing up his view made him feel a little uneasy. So by keeping to the edge of the room, Kirk skirted the pool edges, looking for any sign of Spock. Halfway around the pool, a deep calm voice called his name. Turning around and viewing the people around him, Jim noticed a pair of pointed ears, and the closer he came to the bench, the more characteristics became visible. Stonn.

“James, would you care to sit with me.” Stonn lifted some towels onto his lap, freeing the space on the bench next to him.

“Sure thanks,” Jim smiled, sitting down. Calming down from being steady, but just to ease his tension a little more, Jim shrugged off his cloak and folded it onto his lap, “The water looks really scary,” Jim smiled a little sheepishly in Stonn's direction. “Soo...”

“You are here to meet Spock.” Stonn said, not even questioning.

Jim squirmed a little. Stonn was technically a husband to Spock, and Jim isn't the type to hide his feelings. “Well, uh, yeah. I came to see how he's doing.” Jim rubbed at the back of his neck. “Uh, how are you?” Panicking at having just asked a Vulcan how they were _feeling_ , he spluttered, “I mean, how are you- how is training going? Are you- do you compete?”

Stonn looked at the human, a nervous blush colouring his cheeks, just like Spock in that respect, he could see how Spock found him endearing. “I am well, thank you James. Both T'Pring and Spock are doing well in their respective training, I believe T'Pring trains for gymnastics on the same floor you do. She has mentioned on several occasions this week to have seen you practice. I however do not compete. I am here to support both my bondmates.”

“Ah cool, your bondmates, yes of course.”

“James. In a way you humans may understand. I give you my blessing if you wish to pursue a relationship with Spock.”

“What?!” Jim asked, his eyes big and round as they gazed in Stonn's direction.

Stonn could sense equal anxiety through the bond from Spock, feel the faltering in Spock's legs as he pushed off the wall to swim another length.

“I feel very deeply for both my bondmates, but I know that to share yourself with one person as your equal is something to strive for in life. I believe humans call this soul mates, as Vulcans call it T'hy'la. I can see how you would compliment one another.” Stonn sent images of Jim at this present moment through the bond to Spock, in amusement at both Jim's and Spock's mortification, “I understand that humans are not so blunt, but it is important for you to know that you would be able to receive emotional and sexual gratification from Spock, even though he is telsu rehek. I just want you to know that in years to come, I would be amenable for you to both bond, if you both so wish.”

Jim gaped like a fish for a few moments before he remembered how stupid he must look, “So you're saying I can date your husband, and then marry him if everything goes well... in years to come.”

“Yes. I understand humans don't like sharing sexual partners though, and my telsu rehek have come to the decision that if you do act on our blessing, you will solely be responsible for Spock intimately. T'Pring and myself would be happy to mentally support Spock until you wish to bond separately. It is something we have always agreed on, in the case of a suitable partner arising for Spock.”

A splash of water, and a gasp for breath caught their attention, “Stonn!” Spock cried in a small amount of embarrassment leaking from his Vulcan control. “Jim, I apologise for Stonn, the only human he has regular contact with is my mother, and he is unused to human social norms regarding relationships and privacy.” Spock practically spluttered for a Vulcan.

Jim spoke up in the direction of Spock's voice, “Uh, it's okay. He's catching me up to the whole... situation. Thing.”

“Spock. That was 0.8 seconds slower. Again.” Stonn ordered, and then there was a splash as Spock pushed off from the wall with his legs.

It was silent for a while between them then. The sound of water echoing in the room, coaches shouting to swimmers. Whistles blowing, and Stonn occasionally shouting point second changes in Spock's lengths.

“How did Spock end up swimming anyway? I don't think I've ever seen a Vulcan compete in aqua sports before. Vulcan's a desert planet right?” Jim asked, twisting a thread from his cloak.

“Vulcan is a desert planet yes. There are a few lakes, but it is illogical to swim or even bathe in the scarce water supply.” Stonn agreed, looking out as Spock swam the length of the pool, his unique style graceful despite his lack of arms, his body gliding through the water, much like the Terran dolphin.

“You don't bathe?” Jim asked, picking up on how Stonn tried to skim over that little fact.

“We use sonic showers, we invented them after all. But before that our people used to clean one another in private grooming amongst bonded, or family.”

“With what?” Jim laughed, “Your tongues?”

“Precisely.” Stonn agreed unperturbed. “Spock would accompany his father on diplomatic missions as a child, and while on earth his mother encouraged him to pursue a sport. Healers and Doctors alike agreed that swimming would be beneficial and would act as a physical therapy.”

“And then Spock grew up to be the first Vulcan to win a gold in Olympic swimming!” Jim finished Stonn's story with added enthusiasm. “I think that's great, a real embodiment of what the games are all about.”

“Indeed,”

Realising Stonn was standing up, Jim hooked the cloak on over his shoulders just in time to view Stonn bend and lift Spock from under his arm bumps, just high enough for Spock to sit on the side of the pool. From then he was able to stand for himself.

Jim gulped as he could view rivulets of water rolling down across Spocks very defined chest, the sensors easily picking up the angular prominent muscles. The swoop of Spocks hips to his tight fitting swimwear. Stonn swung a towel around Spock's shoulders, patting the water off, before removing his goggles.

“Perhaps Jim wouldn't be apposed to joining us for the morning meal Spock?” Stonn asked, towel drying Spocks hair, leaving it sticking in all directions.

Spock quickly took the hint, turning to Jim and blushing as Stonn dried his ears. “Jim, would you join us for breakfast?”

Jim smiled, “Sure.”

 

It didn't take long for Jim to realise, that the trio's relationship was as if Spock was married to his best friends who treated him like their little sibling, while also being his wing men. If they were human, T'Pring would surely be squeezing Spock's cheeks telling embarrassing stories, while Stonn would be whispering all of Spock's sexual prowess to Kirk as he tried to eat his breakfast without choking. They were in fact Vulcans, but that only changed subtle differences of how they got their point across.

“I'll never forget the time Spock attempted to drive a hover car,” T'Pring said casually, lifting another spoonful of a fruit pulp to her mouth, “His determination was notable, but wholly illogical, how did you attempt your journey again Spock?” T'Pring querried, as if she didn't know the story in great detail already.

“I had engineered metal poles to a frame across my shoulders, and then to the steering wheel. It was my plan that I would steer the car when I lent left or right correspondingly.” Spock spoke exasperated as if he had to explain this story many times.

T'Pring chewed slowly, “Yes, but your calculations were if you were tall enough to actually reach the foot pedals. So when you slouched -”

“When I slouched to reach the pedals I could not steer with my shoulders. Concluding the journey when I drove into a ditch fracturing my left leg.” Spock finished her sentence, looking up from the table to look at Jim, judging his reaction.

“Not tall enough!” Jim smiled, “then how old were you?”  
Stonn lifted a spoonful of the same fruit pulp to Spock's lips, looking at Jim as he did so. “He was nine standard years. Old enough to know that he shouldn't have used his parents car without permission.”

“Nine?!” Jim nearly shouted, sitting up in his seat and then leaning forward as he laughed. “God, I bet you were a handful Spock.”

“He was apparently. T'Pring had to help his mother care for him when his leg was in a cast.” Stonn nodded, lifting his own spoonful. “Vulcan children can be mischievous when they are still learning the benefits of logic for themselves.”

“Others saw Spock as illogical and reckless when we were younger, they weren't wrong, but it was due to his unique view of the world.” T'Pring spoke in her normal monotone voice, but something in Jim's chest clenched as he understood the magnitude of her words, “His mind was unparallelled, his human half teaming with intelligence and logic, combining creativity, imagination and curiosity. It was a marvel to behold Spock's ideas and inventions. The downside to his mind, being that he found himself in dangerous situations. A fractured leg from a hover car crash. Broken ribs from a disagreement. Two broken legs from falling after attempting to climb; which I still cannot comprehend why you would even try Spock. And of course the le-matya incident.”

“What's le-matya?” Jim asked, obliviously eating another spoonful of cereal. When no one answered, Jim looked up to see the three stoic Vulcans looking anywhere but at him. “It's okay, you don't have to explain, I understand.” Jim smiled sadly, putting two and two together and realising that it must be something to do with how Spock lost his arms.

“When I was seven...”

_-Flashback-_

_In a dusty courtyard on Vulcan, two young boys stood facing one another. One clearly verbally tormenting the other, “Earther! You're a Terran, Spock. You could never be a true Vulcan! You haven't even mastered a simple Vulcan neck pinch yet.”_

_Without questioning logic,Spock lunged at the bully, falling to his knees when the boy stepped to the side. With a final slur of “Earther”, the bully left a young Spock on his scrapped hands and knees._

_When the dust settled, Sarek walked out as Spock began to stand. “Spock, being Vulcan means following disciplines and philosophies that are difficult and demanding of both mind and body. You constantly display your emotions. You have even been seen fighting in the street. The time draws near when you will have to decide whether you will follow vulcan or human philosophy. Vulcan offers much. No war, no crime. Order, logic and control in place of raw emotions and instinct. Once on the path you choose, you cannot turn back.”_

_Sarek tried to ignore the tear that ran down his sons face as he replied with a clipped.“Yes, father.”_   
_Sarek continued, “Soon you will undergo your test of adulthood in the desert. To survive for ten days without food, water or weapon. It will demand more of you than anything ever has. To fail once is not a disgrace for others, but If you fail, there will be those who will call you a coward all your life. I do not expect you to fail.”_

_Wiping his cheeks clear, Spock looked up, “What if I do fail?”_

_“There is no need to ask that question. You will not disappoint me. Not if your heart and spirit are Vulcan.” Sarek nodded, leaving the courtyard quickly to get out of the sun. Questioning himself of the lesson he had just given. But it was important, and Spock would not fail him. It would make him stronger._

_Sneaking out of his room in the dead of night, Spock set out to prove to his father and everyone else, that he was a true Vulcan, and that he could survive out in the desert for the kahs-wan._

_Heading out into the Llangon Mountains was a treacherous, and tiring route. A green cat-like predator followed close to the young boy. “ I can do this,” Spock said aloud to himself, “I can do this. It's my decision. And I chose Vulcan. I can do this,” Spock nodded to himself, shivering against the cold night._

_With the young boy engrossed in his own thoughts, the le-matya pounces, its harsh claws slicing into the young boys upper arms. Simultaneously a phaser was fired, knocking the large green cat to the ground._

_“Spock!” Sarek shouted, running from his hiding place behind a rock, having followed Spock to keep watch of him. Watching as his son started convulsing from the venom flowing into his system._

_“I chose Vulcan, but I failed you father, my heart and spirit are not Vulcan.” Spock cried, shivering harder than from when it was just the cold affecting him._

_“Spock, keep still, a transporter is locking onto our location.”_

_-End Flashback-_

“...that was the day I lost my arms, and my fathers respect.” Spock said, his back stiff.

“Spock, you know your father respects you. He had unrealistic expectations for you, as a child of two worlds, and that was all that he lost that day. Since then he has been proud of you, throughout your education, with our bonding, with your achievements in swimming. He has been overwhelmed at the life you have created for yourself.” Stonn said, running his fingers down Spock's side before lifting another spoonful for him to eat.

They were silent for a while as they all finished their breakfast, “So, how long have you all been bonded? How did that all work out. T'Pring, you chose Stonn right? But how did you know Spock was going to like him, or, I don't really know how this all works?” Jim smiled, hoping he didn't step on a cultural faux pas.

“We've been bonded for 19.7 Earth years, which isn't that long for a Vulcan lifespan you have to remember.” T'Pring said, pausing as Jim whistled with a quiet 'Impressive'. “After Spock had his incident with the le'matya, I was approached by Lady Amanda and Sarek, and was told that even though Spock and I shared a primary bond, I was not expected to continue with the bond when we were older, neither was I expected to solely look after Spock if I were to continue to bond when the time came.

“I agreed to stay with Spock, I found his way of thinking original, and I enjoyed our conversations after class. I requested I could choose another for a rehek telsu. Spock's parents agreed, and were grateful that I wouldn't abandon their son.” T'Pring retold, unashamedly running her fingers across Spock's cheek.  
T'Pring finished the last of her juice, and then continued, “I didn't meet Stonn until I was twenty years. Stonn is five years older than both Spock and I, and so we missed each other during our education. At the time, Spock was on Earth training. While I was studying part time and training gymnastics on Vulcan. Stonn was training to become a healer, and when I sprained my wrist, he was the one to fix it.”

Jim smiled at them, “This is so sappy, its like a teen romance novel.”

Stonn nodded his head in agreement, as Spock continued the story, “As my mind was compatible with T'Pring's, and she was compatible with Stonns, then we knew Stonn and I would share similar mental patterns also. We were apart for several months a year, all traveling between Earth and Vulcan at different times. If my mother stayed to care for me during training on Earth, then my father would be stationed on Earth. Other times, T'Pring would be on Vulcan with Stonn. Occasionally they would both travel to Earth for several months, and helped care for me while my parents went back to Vulcan. When Stonn reached the age he needed to complete a full bond, both Stonn and T'Pring moved to Earth full time, where T'Pring could continue her gymnastics, and where Stonn studied human medicine.”

Jim smiled, “Aw, you guys, thats all such a cute little story,” flicking his spoon, Jim mumbled without pause, “and here I am coming along and ruining that for you three.”

“James, you are doing nothing of the kind. We welcome you into our life.” T'Pring said in a soft voice, reassuring.

Clearing his throat Jim tried to smile, “So do you have an expiration date you have to bond by, or were you getting impatient for the sound of wedding bells or something old man?” Jim asked Stonn, nudging him with his elbow.

“James.” T'Pring tried to say, just as Spock blushed green, and Stonn leaned forward to whisper in Jim's ear.

“Stonn, what are you telling him?! Stonn!” T'Pring asked, hands on the table as if she were ready to stand up.

Against his ear, Stonn softly whispered surprising Jim, “I needed to fuck.”

“Stonn!” T'Pring said, as close to shock as Vulcans could get to an emotional outburst.

Jim clasped his hands down against the table edge, and howled with laughter, his whole body shaking as T'Pring tried to ask Stonn what he said to Jim, and as Spock tried his best to sink into his chair, trying his best to control his utter embarrassment at the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your reviews, seriously just a thumbs up brightens my day xxx I know its a little out of character for vulcans, but i dont know, i see stonn as a little cheeky ;) xxx


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Spock confessed to Jim that he wished to go to the winter olympic decks to view the skiing, and skating. Stating that the extreme weather sports were fascinating despite spending a large majority of his life on Earth, and having studied other colder planets. The big screens on each deck detailed the times, places, and details for each sport, and if they were both lucky they could make it to deck 7, room A, just in time for the couple figure skating to begin. On each floor which held sports for colder climate sports, there was a cloakroom where hats, coats and scarfs were handed out complimentary, as the environmental controls were cool enough to create real snow and ice.

Jim helped wrap a long and swooping scarf around Spock's neck, tucking it close to his chest as he pulled the zipper up and over the tail ends of the peppermint green material. Plucking a woolly hat from the hat bucket, Jim tugged the hat down over Spock's bangs, and down further over his eyebrows, and over his eyes. Spock opened his mouth to question, but then soft warm lips brushed his nose, giggling a warm breath over his cheeks before Jim folded the hat back on itself to rest on Spock's forehead.

Spock restrained a smile as he watched Jim blush, picking a hat and scarf for himself, finally putting his coat on over his sensor cloak. “I don't want to stretch the material, so I'll have to stick to you like glue.” Jim smiled, reaching blindly to wrap one arm around Spock's waist, pulling them side by side.

“If I had the means to keep you close to me, I'm sure I would be the one considered ' _the glue_ '” Spock replied, repaying Jim with a kiss to the end of his nose, equaling the playing field.

Jim placed his free hand to his chest, “Aw Spock, more talk like that and you'll find me _glued_ in your bed.” Jim whispered lowly, thankfully quiet enough to not be heard by the Orion volunteers helping the crowd into their seats, And his green blush could be disguised by the cold air.

Spock walked forward, pulling Jim alongside him. Because most of the seats for this event were prepaid by spectators, the seats left for other athletes were near the far back, the skaters seeming to be small swirling dots on a large canvas of white ice. Jim couldn't see anyway, and curling his arms around Spock, he listened to Spock's descriptions, his cheek pressed to Spock's chest red and rosey, vibrating with the rumbles of Spock's soft monotone.

“I'm not sure of the correct terminology to these skating moves Jim, but currently there are two Andorian females. Their dresses appear to be similar in style, but while one is a pale pink, the other is a harsh red. They seem to float across the ice, one with soft flowing movements while her skating partner uses harsh turns at odd sharp angles. You would think their differing styles clash one another, but when they skate together, they are like fire and ice. Strength and fluidity, innocence and experience. The female in pink is lifting her partner up in the air, and -” Spock breathed in a gasp, “Jim, their paired skating is exquisite, the twirl turned into a double flip, and although the lady in red's landing was shaky, the woman in pink held her steady for a synchronized swirl, her strength and skill compensating. The finale is approaching...” Spock said, resting his chin against the top of Jim's hat as he continued to watch, when the crowd cheered and the music finished, Spock spoke a little louder to the crest of Jim's head. “The pair finished with a tripple jump and swirl in opposite directions, I don't know how the choreography worked, but they matched up, much like the earth symbol for yin and yang. The couple then finished in an embrace and what appeared to be a meeting of their lips in a kiss. I think the next couple is scheduled to be a male and female couple from Romulus.”

Jim lifted his head from being against Spock's chest, lifting an arm to cup the back of Spock's neck, his cold fingers pressing into the hot skin beneath the scarf, “Show me how they met their lips,” Jim whispered, his mouth not quite lining up to Spock's his words washing over his chin.

Spock slowly tilted his head down so as they could meet together. The standing ovation of the crowd creating a screen of noise and warmth around them as they sat, and brushed lips. Spock gasping into the awaiting lips and leaning further into the embrace that surrounded him. Jim arched backwards tugging at the back of Spock's hat. Cold noses bumping into warm cheeks. Dry lips meeting wet tongues. Chilled fingers tugging static hair.

They separated to cheering and nudges, and when Spock opened his eyes to look for the both of them, he caught the sight of their own blushed cheeks, red and green; up high on the center screen surrounded by a flashing red heart. “The kiss cam?” Spock read puzzled and slightly embarrassed.

“What?!” Jim cried in excitement, blind eyes looking directly into the hovering camera before he grabbed Spock tightly again and crushed their lips to meet again. The cheering in the stadium increasing before the camera moved onto another couple.

Jim continued to kiss Spock, kisses turning sloppy, before finally pulling back, kisses getting shorter and shorter, until a final peck against Spock's nose left him speechless. “Were we on the screen?! Did we get on the screen?” Jim asked, already reaching around underneath his coat to his own pockets to find his comm.

“We appeared on the main screen kissing one another yes.” Spock replied, slightly embarrassed, out of breath, but mostly overjoyed at the loving feelings mixing in his chest.

Jim laughed, rubbing his fingers over his comm to feel the newly raised braille indicating he has a message. “Oh my god,” Jim giggled, his eyes looking forward as he read the braille. “My mom's watching the olympics at home...” His smile faltered at first and then brightened again as he continued to read the message, “She must have messaged me as soon as she saw the kiss live... She says you look handsome,” Spock blushed as he watched Jim decode the message, “she says she was just watching the latest live sport, and she saw us.” Jim smiled in the direction of Spock, the braille on the comm merging back to a plain surface before he tucked it back in its pocket. “She's coming out for my event, should arrive the day after tomorrow.”

Spock continued to narrate the skating for the rest of the couples, Jim stealing kisses, Spock happily accepting them all. When the last couple had finished, Jim looked expectantly to Spock for the results. “The Andorian couple has won the couple figure skating. It was a close call as the Orion couple did extremely well, in the final performance.”

“They were the pink and red ones right? Or were they the ones that you said danced like stars?” Jim asked, his chin resting against Spocks chest, arms wrapped tight around him as he looked up under his lashes. Spock rested his own chin on his chest, pecking Jim with two kisses. “The red and pink dancers.”

Jim pouted, “Aw, I wanted the the ones that 'flowed like autumn leaves down a pebbled stream' to win” smiling smugly.  
“Perhaps my description was overzealous for their performance, and I under narrated the Andorians routine.” Spock puzzled.

“No, I don't think so, I think you described them perfectly, because I saw them through your eyes, and they were beautiful. Everyone has a preference, even if their preference isnt the winners. Now. How about we wonder around this ice palace, and get some hot soup. I heard there is a snow field on this deck, that can be used for recreational purposes.” Jim smiled, jumping up and tugging Spock up with him to guide the way, “head towards a place that looks like it sells food.” Jim paused, his grip on Spock's waist loosening, “unless of course you want to go...?”

“I wish to go wherever you go Jim.” Spock smiled, kissing Jim once more, not able to get enough, before he began leading the way through the crowd.

After a hot meal to keep them toasty, Spock spotted signs leading the way to what Jim had called the “Snow fields”. It was indeed that. A large open plain on the deck, environmentally created snow falling from the vents in the ceiling to create a layer of snow on the ground. Many children were running around throwing snowballs. Families of athletes and spectators of the games joining together from all over the federation to create snowmen, and forts.

“Come on Spock, lets make a fort. I'll make the balls and throw them, you give me direction and coordinates!” Jim said gleefully, scooping up and patting down, the ugliest looking fort in the snow fields, but Spock didn't have the heart to inform Jim of the aesthetics of their 'fort'.

Soon enough they were in a mini war with the other forts in their immediate area. Jim's training in military firing coordinates, and Spock's Vulcan upbringing in statistic accurate relay, made them a surprisingly good team despite their initial handicap.

After a while though Jim became careless, and in the fun of the game, he began throwing snowballs in any direction haphazardly. This of course left them open to attack, and soon enough they each had snow caught in their scarfs, crumbling across their lashes.

Jim tackled Spock to the soft ground, away from firing range. With a huff of breath from the fall, Spock was momentarily winded as the coldness from the ground behind him, clashed with the warmth from Jim stretched out over him, his lips gliding effortlessly against his own. The makeshift snow continuing to float down around them, encompassing them in their own little world.

They lay there for a while, in the snow, until Spock sniffled a sneeze, and requested they head back into the warmth. It was late afternoon by the time they handed the coats back, and Spock had invited Jim to his room, encouraged by the knowledge that the Vulcan room would be hot, and would warm them up nicely from the day in the snow.

Spock opened the door by voice command, and stepped through calling out to Stonn and T'Pring, when there was no reply, Spock, motioned to invite Jim into the room, already shrugging out of his jumper in the heat of the room, pulling his cloak on straight after to see Spock move about the room. As soon as Spock had toed off his shoes, Jim pushed him back against the window which looked out to the stars. Jim, kissed his way up Spock's neck, sucking at the sensitive skin behind an ear, before kissing across his cheeks to then lavish his mouth.

Hot, and wet and open kisses, tongues clashing and rubbing together in a silent dance. Jims hands wondered, fingers unfastening Spock's shirt buttons. Jim kissing hot open sucking kisses down across Spock's chest as he exposed more and more skin in his path.

Just then the door opened and T'pring strode in. “Spock, James.” T'Pring said, as if they weren't both completely disheveled. She strode over to the bedrooms desk, and began rummaging around in the draws. Jim stared slack mouthed for a second in shock, before his brain clicked into gear. Turning back to Spock, he did up his shirt buttons for him, flattening his hair as Stonn walked into the room, nodding to everyone as if the trio normally hung out in similar situations.  
Stonn made his way over to the bed in the center of the room, and sat down picking up a book, as if he wasn't interrupting anything at all.

Jim picked his jumper off the floor, and still speechless, he slowly made his way to the door. “Jim.”

Spock addressed him, when he was nearly within the doors sensor range. Looking behind him, to note that neither of his bond-mates were looking their way, Spock turned back to the blushing human. “I'm sorry Jim. Maybe we could see one another tomorrow?”

Jim smiled, wiping nervously at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah. Have a good night Spock.” Jim said, looking at the floor, before quickly kissing Spock's cheek, and then he was gone out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously wow, thank you to those which have commented or left kudos, im so glad you are enjoying this story, thank you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

_~Flashback~_

_“James!” Winona shouted up the stairs, “There is a gentleman here to see you!” Smiling she turned back around, offering a cup of coffee to the man in the wheelchair. “I have to say Chris, you're looking good. How's the family?”_

_Christopher Pike, an old friend of the Kirks, smiled into his cup as he caught up. Both of them waiting patiently for Jim to join them. When after a few minutes Jim's hunched figure walked into the room, his eyes staring at nothing, and his hand trailing a path around the kitchen to the fridge._

_“Jim, You remember Christopher Pike? Your fathers friend from the academy.” Winona's smile faltering slightly as she watched Jim pick out a bottle of beer from the fridge before sitting up on the nearest counter top, hunching his shoulders even further forward._

_“Hey,” Was all Jim said before taking a swig of the beer, wrapping an arm around his rounded stomach. Frowning at the image of himself he could only imagine. A ghost of the man he was less than a year ago._

_“Your mother tells me you haven't tried your sensor cloak on yet, why the wait son?” Pike asked, frowning as he twisted the coffee cup between his hands on the table._

_Jim laughed hollowly, “I don't need your pity, theres no point in you even trying, you're just the next in a long line of friends and therapists who dont know what the fuck they're talking about.”_

_“James!” Winona chastised, torn between how to treat her grown son, afraid of pushing him too far, and not pushing enough._

_“Winona, it's okay. Do you mind if I talk to Jim alone for a minute?” Chris asked, wheeling around the table to get closer to the counter Jim was perched on, while Winona left the room, saying she'll be just next door if they need anything._

_“I do understand. I was in a similar position to the one you're in now a decade back. Got in an accident and was parlysed from the waist down. Nearly gave up. Would have too if it wasn't for my wife encouraging me to get my life back on track. Started using my wheels. Been scouting for Team Earth ever since.”_

_“You're barking up the wrong tree old man.” Jim scoffed, sliding off the counter and shuffling towards the back door. “I'm not who you think I am.”_

_“I think youre a man of great talent. Talent which you haven't even reached the peak of yet. You're time in Starfleet was just the surface of your potential.” Chris said, wheeling closer._

_“That person doesn't exist anymore.” Jim choked out, “Im sorry.” And then he was out the back door, stumbling down the yard to the fence where he sat atop of, facing the wheat field._

_~End Flashback~_

 

The next morning, McCoy had security on Jim cranked down. McCoy stood at one side of the mat while his coach; Christopher Pike sat in his wheelchair at the opposite side of the mat. “This is no time to run off during practice Kirk! The qualifier is in a few days time and you need to be at your best.”

Jim huffed as he was slammed onto the floor, picking himself up again, and posing again to start the next training match. As soon as coaches started blowing whistles to mark the end of training, Jim reached around for his cloak, and started running before he had it on. “Showers are the other way Kirk, get that sensor web on before you run off!” Coach Pike shouted, but Jim was already in the turbolift, heading down to the floor below.

Walking into the changing rooms, Jim found a shower stall, and inside Jim hung his cloak just over the door, keeping in contact with the material. The viewing outcome was as if Jim was peering through the fingers of one eye, upside down, with a fold in the middle, making it look like the occupants of the hallway walked through a portal, appearing seconds later from where they had just disappeared. It wasn't ideal, but it served its purpose, because seconds later he saw Stonn walking a few steps infront of Spock, carrying his swim bag, swim cap and goggles.

Opening the cubical door, and grabbing for who he hoped was Spock; Jim grabbed the person around the waist and pulled them into the cubicle. Quickly tugging his cloak from the door, so as not to give his identity away, “Spock?” Jim whispered.

“Jim?” Spock asked confused as he regained his balance from having been pulled into the shower cubicle. “What are you doing, there are showers on your floor.”

Jim placed his hand gently over Spock's lips, “Shhh!” Jim pleaded, listening cautiously as Stonn called out to Spock from the hall way, “Shh, just tell Stonn that your having a shower.”

When Jim uncurled his hand from Spock's lips, Spock tilted his head and called out above the sound of the other showers running. “Stonn. I am just having a shower.”

Jim waited quietly for a response, sighing when he thought Stonn had gone away.

“How are you going to wash your hair and body Spock?” Stonn asked, calm and collected as a Vulcan, but Spock could hear the humor.  
“What do you wish me to say now Jim?” Spock whispered, his lips quirking in a smile unbeknownst to Jim.

Jim rested his head down against Spock's chest, “Fuck,”

Spock smiled further, “You wish me to say 'fuck'.”

Two towels swung up to hang on the door making Jim jump and cease giggling. “Perhaps you will need a second towel after you have washed yourself Spock. I suggest temporarily closing our bond, contact me if you need anything, but I shall make my way to the breakfast hall with T'Pring.”

“I didn't plan that far ahead, and that was really embarrassing. Oh god, do you want me to leave? Am I overstepping a boundary here, or-” Jim's mumbling was cut off with a press of lips against his own.

“Perhaps you should turn the shower on.” Spock mumbled, pushing Jim back against the wall with his chest, pinning him there and deepening the kiss as water began pounding down against them.

“Shit,” Jim mumbled, remembering his cloak and lifting it off of the wet floor, and hanging it on the hook at the back of the door. “Sorry,” Jim apologised, reaching back out to search for Spocks shoulders, leaning back in to kiss him, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, cradling his head as they kissed under the shower spray, water droplets clinging to eyelashes, and running in streaks between their bodies, soaking Jim's sweatpants, and causing Spock's swim wear to cling tighter to him.

Running his hands up and down Spock's body, Jim kissed and sucked at the wet skin across Spocks neck and collar, slowly kissing down his chest, till Jim was kneeling on the shower floor. “Is this okay?” Jim asked, his eyes searching, his hands creating the lightest of touches across Spock's hips.

Spock wished he could lay a reassuring hand against Jim's head, stroke his cheek, kiss his fingers to Jim's lips. Maybe even nod confirmation toward Jim, but all that he could do was vocalise a yes, and watch as Jim blinked up at him, smiling.

Tentatively Jim's fingers traced across his hip bones, pushing the wet swimwear down the curve of Spock's ass, his fingers pulling them down thighs which were spreading to help, or spreading and squirming from arousal. Fingers blindly grasping out, meeting the hardness of Spocks arousal.

Powerless under Jim's caress, Spock leaned back against the cubicle wall, tilting his head up into the shower spray as the water pounded over him. The shower, thoughts of being in a public place and hearing the sound of others in the changing room forced Spock to move his hips back. “Jim, we can't. Anyone could hear, its not right.” Spock tried to reason, water dripping from his chin in a stream.

“And we would have more privacy where Stonn or T'Pring could walk in on this?” Jim smiled, “Theres a lock on the cubicle door, the shower's loud, and most people are already heading to breakfast. Just relax.” Jim whispered, his hands being replaced by his lips, molding and pushing against the head.

Spock choked back a groan his head hitting the wall. Imagining how it would feel to run fingers through Jims hair, to pull his lips harder onto him. Only able to thrust shallowly as Jim bobbed his head up and down his length.

Clenching his toes, and pushing his head back hard was all the control Spock could manage, he was so close, but then Jim's pace faltered, his lips pulling back. Looking down Spock groaned on a gasp when he saw Jim resting his head against Spocks hip, fisting his own cock as his ejaculate swirled down the drain with an endless stream of water; and then he was right back to work, sucking with enthusiasm, and a need. It wasn't long till Spock was shuddering his body curving forward, his forehead resting on the opposite wall of the cubicle.

After a few minutes to get their breathing back, Jim spoke up, his head still resting against Spock's hip. “You don't think we're moving too fast right? I mean we went from flirting to discussing marriage, and now... It's like a fairy tale.”

“We're both adults, we both know what this could lead to, if either of us wanted to slow it down or stop, I'm sure we would both agree or come to some conclusion, but this feels right to me, and I'm sure it feels right for you too. You don't need to doubt yourself or feel embarrassed.” Spock spoke softly, loud enough to be heard over the water, and the small chatter that was echoing between the lockers.

Jim laughed, “God, I feel like a teenager,” Grimcing at his knees getting up from the tiled floor, and stripping from his sodden sweatpants, “we're too old for this now.”

Spock smiled, a smile that no one could see, before kissing Jim's cheek, “Maybe we should actually clean ourselves now,” Spock suggested, kicking the shampoo to Jim's feet.

After Jim washed and dried the both of them, he held onto Spocks shoulders as they made their way in toward a bench where Stonn had left Spock's clothes. “This is like a conga,” Jim laughed, kicking his feet out and trying to keep his towel up around his waist at the same time.

“I do not know to which you refer, and I believe I do not wish to-” Spock cut off coming to a halt. “I do believe you are the human James refers to as 'Bones', was it Leonard? I am Spock.” Spock greeted the man sitting on the bench next to his bag, a handful of fresh clothes presumably for Jim sitting on his lap.

“Shit,” Jim whispered, turning around and attempting to walk back toward the showers his arms reaching out, not even attempting to put his cloak on which was folded over his shoulder.

“Jim, for god-sake man, I'm not your nanny. Get back here and put some clothes on. It's none of my business what you and this hobgoblin get up to, but it is my business to look out for your physical health.” McCoy said, grabbing Jim by the shoulder and pulling him backwards to sit on the bench, dragging a clean shirt over his head. “I'm going to pretend you got those marks on your knees from something other than the obvious, but regardless, you're going to have to put some cream on that, just so they don't seize up. Jesus man, you didn't even warm down from exercise properly.”

“I didn't warm down because things hotted up.” Jim smirked rolling his shoulders, only to be hit in the back of the head.

“You, shut up,” Leonard said to Jim, “And you, sit down.” Pointing to Spock, and then to the bench. Picking up a blue tunic that rested on the bench, and holding it out to Spock, McCoy asks “Is this yours?” Barely waiting for a response before he yanks it over the Vulcans head.

“I can dress Spock from here thank you,” A calm and steady voice echoed in the changing area.

McCoy looked up to see the Vulcan entering, “And who are you?” McCoy asked, hands on hips, as he looked with a frown as Jim struggled to pull his jeans up.

“I am Doctor Stonn, you are?” The Vulcan said, kneeling down to help Spock into his underwear and trousers.

Jim jumped, pulling his sensor web on, “Hey Stonn, fancy seeing you here, how are you, how was breakfast?”

“Doctor? As in medicinal or Vulcan psychic healing? I'm a Doctor myself. McCoy.” McCoy asked, raising a weary eyebrow at Jim.

Stonn stood, packing up Spock's towel and swimwear. “Breakfast was satisfactory James. Doctor McCoy; I practice in both medicine, and as a Vulcan healer.” Swinging the sports bag over his shoulder, Stonn nodded towards Spock, “Perhaps we shall talk again Doctor, James.”

And then the three of them were left alone again. “So...” Jim said dragging out the word, “Spock, do you fancy going to grab something to eat, and then maybe sit up in the observation deck?”

Spock raised an eyebrow, turning to the Leonard, “Would the Doctor care to join us?”

McCoy was already picking up his med kit, “No. Thank you. I came to see if you were okay after the training. I'll catch you later kid.” McCoy called already heading to the exit,mumbling under his breath about Vulcans with husbands, and overgrown kids with meddling issues.

Jim tugged Spock through the crowd by a handful of his tunic, bag full of food in his other arm, slowly but surely making their way toward the observation deck.

This time, they sat with their backs against the window, their legs splayed out before them. Quietly, Jim tore off bits of croissant, placing mouthfuls into Spock's mouth, his fingers tracing his lips.

“Spock there is something I need to talk to you about,” Jim said, rolling some pastry in his fingers.

Spock nodded, looking up at Jim as he watched his hands. “There is a topic I wish to discuss as well. You speak your mind first.”

Jim took a huge mouthful of a cheese roll, chewing until there was nothing left, “Well, I guess I've been thinking about our situation, and I.. I don't know. I really like you, and what we have, but what if I'm not enough to support you. When we first met you talked about soulmates, and... -and I'm just taking that chance away from you. The chance for you to find that person for you.”

They sat in silence again, Jim maybe shoving a bigger piece of pastry into Spock's mouth, hoping it would take longer for him to reply. “I've been thinking about us too I admit. Perhaps it is unfair to burden you. To expect you to live solely with me...”

Spock tapered off, looking out at the few people milling around. “What? No, Spock no. That's not what I meant. I mean. I can hardly look after myself, but I could support you, I mean, I am feeding you now. I showered you earlier, I can manage that-”

“But you will never feel my touch. You will never rest in my arms. Never feel protected. I cannot kiss you the way my people show affection-” Spock spoke, staring down at his chest, where arms might be resting now, if only he wasn't hell bent on adventure and acceptance as a child.

“I can hold you,” Jim said, wrapping an arm around the back of Spocks shoulders, “and I can kiss you with my lips.” Jim said softly, grasping Spocks chin, and lifting their faces to meet in a kiss. “You're returning to Earth after the games to shadow the ambasador, maybe we could give this a real go. Then down the line if we find we can cope, maybe we could think about bonding.” Jim chuckled softly, kissing Spock again, “It's still really, really early days to talk about this. But if I can't support the both of us, in mind and body; I'm okay with you relying on Stonn and T'Pring. You've been with them for so long, it would feel like losing a part of yourself.”

“I cannot spare to lose anymore of myself,” Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

Jim sat back, “Was that a joke Spock?” Curling a hand in the collar of his shirt, Jim kissed that smug not-smile-I'm-a-Vulcan right off his lips.

“I could ask Stonn or T'Pring to meld us, check if we're compatible. If our minds do not match, I will have to rely on my rehek telsu.” Spock said softly, kissing Jim's cheek.

Jim looked quizically up at him, “What does that mean? Rehak tellusu?”

“It roughly translates to a bonded group of three, which in my case, refers to Stonn, T'Pring, and myself.” Spock spoke, calmly and proficiently, speaking out each syllable for Jim to repeat again.

“Can you teach me some more Vulcan? I know the basics from the academy, but I'd like to learn it for you.” Jim smiled, sitting cross legged facing Spock, his side, and head resting against the window.

“Very well, what do you already know?” Spock asked, quirking the corner of his mouth.

“Uh lets think. Dif-tor heh smusma, live long and prosper. Ha'tha ti'lu, is good morning right? Lesek I think is thank you. And you guys don't have any swear words on record, so I got inventive... sakal.” Jim smiled proud of himself.

“I do not see how male anatomy would count as an expletive, but you are incorrect in your hypothesis. Vulcan has in fact several words which are impolite to say in a public place setting. Now Tonk'peh is a less formal greeting than Ha'tha ti'lu.” Spock said slowly, so as Jim could catch it.

“Tonk'peh, tonk'peh.” Jim repeated several times to try and store in his memory, “tell me some swear words Spock, come on.” Spock shook his head.

Jim leant forward, his lips meeting Spocks in a searing kiss, mouths fighting and overlapping, their tongues not even involved, yet the kiss was still filled with passion. “Whisper one to me Spock, come on.”

“ _Shan'hal'lak_.” T'Prings voice spoke out, her strides across the room, drawing attention.

The blush on Spock's cheeks wasn't seen by Jim, but the way Spock scooted a little further away just screamed embarrassment. So Jim repeated it, “Shan'hal'lak, Shan'hal'lak. Is that a Vulcan swear word T'Pring?” Jim asked hopefully as she came to kneel by them both.

“No.” Was all she said, looking from Jim to Spock. Silence flowed around them for a while, the three of them just sitting.

“So how's training coming on T'Pring? Your competition is in a few days right?” Jim asked, trying to get some conversation flowing.

“Indeed, in three days.” She nodded, turning to Spock, “Spock, both our mothers shall arrive tomorrow. Amanda wishes for us to have dinner with them. James, you are welcome to join us in an evening meal also.” T'Pring spoke, her head tilting side to side as she addressed them both, but other than that she sat on her heels ramrod straight, hands placed delicately on her lap.

“Only if my mom can come too? She's arriving tomorrow afternoon.” Jim smiled shyly. Already back peddling on that suggestion at all the things that could go wrong.

“Of course, she is more than welcome.” T'Pring said, her monotone voice not giving anything away. “Do you both wish me to see if your minds are compatible?” She said, looking over at Jim's shocked expression, and a hint of guilt in Spock's eyebrows.

“Did you know we discussed that?” Jim asked, reeling on Vulcan telepathy... or very good hearing.

T'Pring shook her head, “It would be the most logical course of action, if you both are looking for a stable sexual relationship.”

“Here?” Spock asked wearily, looking around at a couple not to far from them looking out at the stars.

“I'll only hold your minds for a few seconds, just to see if a link can one day be formed.” T'Pring said, reaching out a hand to each of their faces, “If you'll consent?”

“Sure, sounds fun!” Jim smiled, trying to cover his anxiety at the 'now-or-never' implication of testing their minds. “Just... Spock, if... if I'm not right. We could still give this a go right?” Spock quirked his lip slightly at the question, agreeing softly. Scooting forward slightly, Jim grasped at Spocks shoulder, leaning his head forward for T'Pring to touch against his psi points.

She eased them both into the bond slowly, but inevitably it was like nudging two magnets together. With a gasp of pain T'Pring broke the meld, leaning back and grasping her head; watching as the two men infront of her were caught staring at each other, as if they were both still caught in the meld. The pain was gone as soon as it came, leaving a light airy feel in T'Prings mind where her bond to Spock usually rested.

Spock came to the same realization only seconds later, one of Jims hands tracing Spock's face, the other caressing his own face. “ _T'hy'la_!” Both men gasped in unison, the word unfamiliar to Jim, and at the same time felt like he had always known the word.

_~Flashback~_

_Amanda stood next to Spock among the busy hustle of San Francisco shuttle port. Both waiting for the shuttle from Vulcan. It wasn't long till the crowd changed from mostly humans, to mostly vulcans, as they departed their shuttle._

_“Oh, there they are!” Amanda spoke, waving her hand in the direction of T'Pring, and a taller vulcan male she can only assume is Stonn. “Oh, he's handsome, huh Spock. Lucky you.” Amanda said slyly looking up at her son._

_“I don't see how luck has anything to do with it mother.” Spock spoke lowly and quickly, illogically afraid that Stonn would overhear as they approached._  
_“Amanda, I trust you are in good health,” T'Pring greeted, “Spock, this is Stonn.” gesturing to the Vulcan beside her, the two of them touching at the finger tips. Spock could feel blood run to his face, quickly looking down to the floor, illogical jealousy twisting in his side._

_Spock felt two fingers skim his chin on each side of his face. Looking up to see both T'Pring and Stonn including him in a Vulcan kiss. In public, and infront of his mother no less._

_Amanda seemed amused though, and wrapped her headscarf around her chin to hide her smile. “Well should we make our way to the embassy? You've had quite the journey.”_

_~End Flashback~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shan'hal'lak - love at first sight - emotional engulfment, specifically the engulfment (love at first sight)
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. The next chapter will take a little longer to upload. please let me know what you think, and what you would like to happen. i have a few ideas, but im open to suggestions. thank you

**Author's Note:**

> ta'al - hand salute - the Vulcan hand-greeting/salute; also ta'a  
> telsu - bonded - one who is bonded  
> rehek - trio - a group of three  
> sa-ka-ashausu - homosexual - male homosexual; gay
> 
> Please leave comments, they will drive me on to continue writing this story xx


End file.
